Another crazy Adventure
by LadyFrost
Summary: Sam and Dean once again on another crazy adventure... but will they have company this time, whats her story and will she change the boys forever or will she be a big screwup SxOC,or will it be DxOC
1. Hello

**Supernatural**

**I dont own Anyone from Supernatural **

_Hello..._

**Please Read this before you read On**: This story will be told in Tisha Evercrest point of view Tisha is a 20 year old whose father died and when he died she took his ashes and inserted them into her body (yea ok kind of gross but bare with k) Tisha's mom disappeared before her fathers death so now she is looking for her. Tisha is 5'7 long brown wavy hair she's African American, White and Indian,(her dad is White her mom is Black and indian). She has hazel eyes. She grew up in Mississippi but moved to Iowa. Tisha's dad was a spirit hunter or he says so Trisha never believed in any such thing so she ignored it. And now this is her life…..

"OMG this is sooo stupid I'm walking around in the burning sun with nothing but my dad and he's ignoring me once again god please strike me down now please" Begged Tisha while she walked by the freeway trying to hitch hike but with her luck no one was coming down her way.

'_Tisha sweetheart please stop talking to your self its getting pretty annoying' _Says Tisha's dad Robert_. "_I can talk to myself if I want its not likeI have anyone else to talk to so hey I guess I'll talk to myself"

'_Whatever do what you want just keep it down ok'_

"Fine then"

All of a sudden from behindhershe hear's a car coming towards them pretty fast. "OMG yay! A car we're saved yes!". Tisha goes up to the side of the road and sticks her thumb out. As she watched the car pull up to her she realized that the two guys were pretty cute. "Hello" she said while she was climbing in to the mysterious car.

**Hey guys sryy itss so short but if you want more read onk**


	2. Not Again

**Supernatural**

**I don't own anyone from supernatural**

_Not Again…_

_Before I go on with the story thx you guys for the reviews they really pushed me to go on with the story …. So basically I would like to thank yall k_

_Bye_

Oh yea you guys since Tishas dad is in her head so every time he talks you will see this symbol ' and every time Tisha is talking in her head you will see this symbol okey dokey lets get on with the story.

Chapter 2: Not Again……

As soon as Tisha got into the car she had a weird feeling wash over her. Maybe it was just because the car was a pig sty and she had a straw stuck to her shoe as soon as she got into the car, but some how that wasn't the feeling.

'Great Tisha sweetheart not only did you just hop into a car with people you don't know but also it's a car that's filthy and disgusting. I'm so glad you have a hang of things darling.'

You know dad we could just stay outside and BURN TO DEATH! But hey I really don't have any intention on dying right about now k and please cut it out with the sarcasm only I can do that, you under my roof got it.

"So thx for picking me up it's burning up out there"

"No problem" Says the one with light shady brown hair that's almost a shade away from blonde.

"So ….what's your name" Says the other guy with dark brown hair and a little cuter. From there Tisha knew from then on that this ride was going to start to get interesting.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Tisha, Tisha Evercrest you" Says Tisha with a seductive smile on her face.

"Well I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean"

"Well thanks again for picking me up that was really sweet of you"

After a moment of silence and also moment of awkwardness. Tisha finally decided to break the ice.

"Sooo where do you handsome boys live"

"Everywhere you?"

"Kind of like you the road is my home." Tisha said laughing

"I mean I'm a free spirit also my job moves very frequently if you know what I mean of course". Tisha said smiling.

"Same with us." Said Sam

"Cool so we at least have one thing in common….. hey not to be a bargain or anything but is there any chance we could listen to some music."

"Sure" Says Dean proudly as he reaches toward his glove department and tries to get a tape.

"Dean what is that?" Tisha asks worriedly

"Its Metallica"

"NO!" Tisha and Sam both scream in music and they both lunge toward the tape making the car swerve.

"Dean you absoluty can't put that in there I will die I hate metal rock is ok but Metal noo please"

"Sorry guys but I'm driving so I get to choose ok"

"Not again" whined Sam as he slumped in his chair and was trying to block out the song Fight Fire With Fire.

**Hey you guys I tried to make it longer so enjoy and the dad will be in it next if you guys want any suggestions in the story just ask me and I'll try to squeeze it in the story line k**

**Bye**


	3. Uh Oh

**Supernatural**

**I don't own anyone from supernatural **

_Uh Oh..._

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time been super busy**_

Chapter 3: Uh Oh….

"I'm sooo tired of this horrible music man like if I listen to it any longer I'm seriously going to pass out or something." Whined Tisha who sat in the backseat of the nice yet dirty impala.

"Yeah Dean I agree can we like change or something anything but this please"

"God you guys are such whiner's man fine I'll turn it off so you babies will stop complaining" Said Dean in a joke full manner.

"Hmmm so any thing huh Sam"

"Sure as long as it's not Britney Spears or something like that"

"Okey dokey lets see hmm" Tisha said while she rummaged through her bag." Yes here it is, this has to be one of my favorite bands"

"So who is it?"

"Well Sam since you wanna be Mr. noisy it's the group Paramore they rock AHHH I love them" Scream Tisha as she wiggled to the front seat putting in the tape.

"Who's Paramore?" Dean said bewilderedly.

'It happens to be the best band ever weren't you listening hello Duhh" Tisha said abruptly.

"Well if you want me to be honest no I wasn't I got tired of hearing girls screaming constantly about boy bands."

"Well for your info it's not a boy band the lead singer is a girl and the rest are boy's thank you."

"Whatever the only time I want to hear a girl scream is when were in..."

"Shut up you sexist ass ok" Tisha said quickly.

"Well I can't help it, it's who I am." Dean said cocky while laughing

"Women really need to take over the world like now"

'Tisha darling please I think the man has a point there, I mean women have gotten pretty over-rated.'

"Shut up please" Tisha said out loud

Dean and Sam both look at her worriedly wondering what came over her.

"Haha just playing you guy's haha funny huh" Tisha says while trying to put on a fake smile.

Great now I'm the crazy diluted hitch hiker girl stupid Tisha stupid Tisha why the hell cant I get anything right without screwing it up ahhh so stupid.

'Sweet heart don't beat your self up over it I don't think they thing your diluted insane probably sociopath maybe but diluted no'

Dad your not really helping you know that

Tisha turns her head out the window and looks at the scenery.

"It's beautiful absolutely beautiful" Tisha whispers while she watches the stars twinkle and the Moon over come everything.

"I agree" Sam says while also looking at the blissful night. Tisha suddenly feels quite embarrassed but still she nods her head" I guess so" she smiles at Sam while she suddenly is consumed by drossiness and falls asleep.

_**That's it guys I try to make it really long so I can try to make up for the weeks I haven't updated k please review if you like lol thx **_

_**Bye **_


	4. Dont go to the restroom alone Part 1

**Supernatural**

**I don't own anyone from Supernatural… Sorry for not updating sooner it's been a pretty busy year so yep here's a new fresh chapter.**

_Don't go to the restroom alone..._

_Part 1_

Chapter 4: Don't go to the restroom alone...Part 1

"Ummm you guys not to be a bargain again but… I really, really have to use the little girl's room if you know what I mean" Tisha said will she squirmed in the back seat trying to fight the urge of peeing in her pants.

' Great why don't you just add to the mess I'm pretty sure you peeing wont even hurt them nor will they probably smell it"

"Cut it out!" Tisha said growling

"Uhhh cut what out" Dean said while looking through the mirror at her questionly.

"Ohh yeah" Tisha said laughing "Cut it out and give me an answer already"

"So how about that bathroom fellas"

"Well it looks like there should be a gas station about 2 miles up"

"WHAT!! 2 miles" Tisha said in a panic voice. "Just let me out and I'll squat for crying out loud hell I'll find a bush"

"Hey smart one we're in the desert"

Moment of silence

"Dammit do you like to ruin peoples moments Dean.

"I enjoy it sometimes if you're seriously asking" Dean smirked

"Well you know what Mr. Sarcastic asshole kiss my ass" Tisha said while her anger rose every second

"Well if it's an invitaio-"

"Be quiet both of you" Sam said trying to cool off the two steamed bodies, Tisha we shall be there in like 15 minutes tops so you can wait and Dean stop being a prick."

"What the hell I'm not being a prick just overly confident"

"Right ….I bet you're still afraid of the dark" Tisha said smirking

"Go to hell and rot"

"Been there done that anything else wise man" Tisha commented back with victory in her eyes.

"Bitch" Dean whispered under his breath while concentrating on the road.

"What was that asshole?"

"Nothing, nothing at all"

5 minutes later and a couple more name calling

"Finally the gas station" Dean shouted in praise" The she devil can now get out of my car and I can be at peace"

"Oh go put something in your mouth. Well boys I'm going to the restroom now".

"Hey Dean come look at this, there has been 3 killings in Topeka, Kansas"

"Sam aren't we in Topeka"

"Yeah but the killings are bizarre there in different places like its traveling".

"So what does that mean? It can't possibly be a ghost. Wait, what happen how did the victims die?"

"Well it seems as if someone gouged out the eyeballs then slit the wrist which will be impossible for someone to do alone"

"Anything else?"

"They all were women ages 20-24 at least and the times of there death were really close together so it possibly can't be a human "

"Ok well I guess we'll check it out"

"Alright"

Tishas POV

"What the hell…OMFG this can't be happening not now!! I'm panicking that's all I mean I knew this would come, no wonder I was so edgy but I don't have any…wait,crap no there in my bag .Shit why didn't I bring some with me just in case.

"Hey tisha we're about to leave are you ready yet" Sam asked curiously

"Uhh no not yet I'm just about done ok just a few more minutes"

"Ok"

This is sooo not the place for me to run out of tampons or not at least be in reach of them. Where the hell is Pearls when you need them.

'Tisha what are you rambling about now'

"Dad I have no tampons ok since you're just begging to know"

'That's quite disgusting if I must say I mean I did not exactly want to know'

"For crying out loud dad I'm 20 I been past puberty a long time ago ok! I'm so screwed"

End of Tishas POV

"What the hell is taking her so long , is she in there putting on her face" An agitated Dean said "I mean Sam we need this hunt ok, I've been itching for one way too long."

"Dean I have just one thing to say what are we going to do about tisha I mean its way to dangerous and she doesn't even know the truth about us what do we say"

"We cross that bridge when the time comes Sam but right now she has to get of that damn bathroom and I'm going to go get her" Dean said as he walked to the back of the gas station.

"Hey Hell girl get the hell out we're leaving and to tell you the truth don't care if we leave you"

"You know what cocksucker" Tisha said as she walked out of the bathroom door"Go suck something and while you're at it go buy a life"

"Oh darling I did but you came and destroyed it when I picked you up from the side of the road" Dean said as he leaned forward and whispered it in to her ear.

"No one forced you to now did they" Tisha snapped back moving slightly away from dean.

"Well if I knew I was picking up Satan's Daughter I wouldn't have"

"Screw you Dean"

"Too late Hun" Dean said as he put his arm around her"Life screwed me a long time ago"

"Ok well all I have to say is move your arm or I will break it".

"Ok" Dean said moving his arm hastily"So are you ready"

"Yep let's go"

**_Hey so yea hope you guys enjoyed it review please thx_**


	5. Dont Go to the restroom alone part 2

**Supernatural-**Next chapter is up and I would like to thank Horse crazy for her supportive reviews thx so much

_Don't go to the restroom alone..._

_Part 2_

Chapter 4: Don't go to the restroom alone…. Part 2

"So Sammy you found that hotel yet" Dean said with an attitude because once again he had to travel with a bitching girl.

"Yep go up one mile and make a left and go up 2 blocks more and there should be one."

"Alright then let's go"

"Ummm excuse me but… what about me I mean we've been traveling together for the last 2 ½ days and it feels pretty good being with people and all" Tisha said while trying to act depressed and giving the best puppy dog face anyone could possibly make.

"No no no" Dean whispered to Sam as he shook his head no over and over again.

"Dean we can't throw her out now I mean she has no where to go plus its getting cold and-"

"I don't give a shit where the hell the demon girl goes no" Dean said harshly as he concentrated on the road." Look Sam she's been nothing but trouble ever since we picked her up"

"What has she done Dean Honestly?"

"Well after we picked her up my car stalled remember that huh exactly and I cant get any sleep because she says that my seat is to far done for her to sleep so I have to raise mine …I have no space at all."

"Ok but Dean you haven't changed your oil in soo long bro are you serious your car stopped because of you "

"That's not the point no"

As tisha watch the boys debate over what they we're going to do with her she started thinking over what she just said.

'I want to be with them why, I mean there no different than anyone else who picked her up I mean something about them…that name Winchester I heard it somewhere but where hmmm'

"Hey Sam I'm going to borrow you laptop ok" As the brothers paid no attention to her because they were still bickering she simply took it from his pack. "Thx so much". As Tisha opened the laptop she saw something disturbing it was a picture of different bodies, girl's bodies. 'What the hell is this crap' As she looked at the horrifying pictures she realized that the two stopped bickering so she quickly put the laptop back where it was before anyone found out that it had been missing.

"So have you guys come to a conclusion?"

"No"

:"Yes" The boys said in union

"You can stay with us until you find a place to stay or find a car ok" Sam said to tisha while turning to her and smiling.

"Oh my god are you serious Yay thank you so much Sammy you're an angel… and as like they say if there's good there must be evil lurking around" Tisha said glaring at Dean.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean"

"It means that you're an asshole I thought you already knew that"

"Sam I want this conniving bitch out my car now!" Dean said in a growling way

"What the hell you so did not just call me a bitch you evil sadistic loser who hasn't even probably been laid in like 3 years"

As the two continue to argue Sam slumped down into his seat trying to ignore them. "This is going to be a longg trip"

**Hotel**

"You've got to be kidding me" Tisha whined as she dropped her bags on the floor "Two beds two beds ughh…well this can be solved easily Dean" Tisha said turning towards him"You're sleeping on the floor" She then walked into the hotel room going straight tyo the bathroom to change her clothes also so she wont have to look or see Dean after her comment.

"The hell I am I get the bed you evil one get the floor"

"Yeah, Yeah whatever I'm getting that bed I actually have to look pretty in the morning unlike someone"

"Yeah so you can go sell you're body huh"

"You're such a jerk…I'm to tried I'm going to bed now nite"

"Good Night Tisha "Sam said politely

3 Hours later

"Dean are you ready I think shes asleep so now we can go do that hunt you've been itching for"Sam said

"Damn right im readfy where are all the weapons, there in the car right"

"Yeah lets go" As Dean and Sam both left they didn't know that someone was awake.

"A hunt…Omg there demon hunters I knew it the Winchester boys there dad was a legend im so retarted why didn't I noe this crap I have to get ready like now" Tisha said racing to her bags putting on her skinny black pants with a turquoise color top that had no sleeves with boots. "If you're going to kick ass" Tisha said while putting on her knee high boots "Do it with style". As she left the hotel with gagets she soon remember that she doesn't have any referneces on where the hunt was"ugh damn where the hell is it…wait on those pictures they said Topeka we're in Topeka ..ugh come on think Tisha think what else was there, That's it they all were in bathrooms damn that's going to take for ever what type though" While she stood there brainstorming she remembered"Gas stations in one of those pictures there was a gas station damn I'm smart" Tisha said as she was on her quest to the nearest gas station"

"Dean are we lost"

"No sam we are not I know exactly where we are going ok"

"Uh huh I feel bad for lying to Tisha like that"

"Dude are you like falling for the evil one" Dean said as he stopped and looked at Sam.

"No of course not"

"I mean Sam she is pretty cute and all only if she wasn't such a devious girl too bad"

**Hey sry this is short my blind went blank and I cant seem to write but yeah lol sry review plz**


	6. Girls shouldn't be alone in the dark

Girls shouldn't be alone in the dark

**I do not own supernatural**

**I wish I did though**

**Bon appetite**

_Girls shouldn't be alone in the dark_

_The song in the beginning has the same beat as the one in Fresh Prince of Bel-Air when will is stuck in the Basement with the girl and he starts rapping enjoy_

12:15 a.m.

"_I'm stuck in the woods don't know where to go_

_I'm lookin for some ghost that don't go boo_

_I'm tired and cranky my nail just broke _

_I would hitch hike home but I can't find a road_" Tisha sang to herself out loud

"Tisha darling look" Her dad said just as excited as she felt at that moment.

"Oh my freakin god finally" Tisha said thrilled as she saw a gas station, by a closing of trees and bushes, with an abandoned road next to it.

"Hmmm now if this doesn't spell killer what does, oh what the hell freakin bushes great if only we could've gone down the killer road I could've squatted" She said while grumbling.

Dean and Sam's POV

"Yo samster look we finally found it"

"Yeah after an hour and a half we should have found it"

"Ok look sorry I guess….maybe…we were a little lost but I found it so it doesn't really matter" Dean said while he pulled leafs and twigs from his hair and clothes (A/N so you guys know Dean and Sam are on the opposite side of Tisha)

"So Sam what's the game plan is it the regular salt and bake, get it over with" Dean said while he holstered his gun.

"Basically but it's going to probably be a lot harder if this thing can travel"

"I see hmmm so Sammy do you like her I mean cause if you do I can totally understand but I just want you to know that I will never come over your house because it will probably be in hell okay" He said while he had a childish grin on his face.

"Dean dude are you kidding me we're on a hunt and you're bringing "her" up"

"What the hell else are we suppose to talk about man. I'm bored alright sorry if I was trying to pick up some type of conversation with my brother"

"Look I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about her nor do I want to get close to her ok"

"Is it because of Jessica?"

"Dean" Sam said while glaring at his brother.

"Whatever"

Tishas POV

"Aye pops what's the plan"

"Now you want to talk to me"

"Oh god hive it a rest for Petes sake I'm sorry ok, are you going to help or get your daughter killed" She said with her hands on her hips looking annoyed.

"I guess I can well if I were you but I'm not I would simply go through the back"

"Why?"

"Because that's where most of the restrooms are I assume"

"Oh yeah thank you"

As she walked to the back of the gas station there was a foul smell. "Oh god what's that smell" she looked as though she was about to throw up, clutching her stomach and covering her mouth.

"It smells like a dead animal possibly raccoon"

"In the desert ahhh it smells horrible" she said while gagging "I think I'm going to hurl…oh yeah that's it"

"Please hold down your food"

"What food I didn't freakin eat"

"Haha that's right, but if I were you which I'm not I would go in there"

"What!!" Tisha shrieked

"Hey Dean did you hear that"

"Hear what" Dean said looking puzzled

"It sounded like someone shrieking or screaming, it sounded like Tisha"

Dean stopped and looked at him. "Dude now your imaging your hearing her screaming haha she's hot you whipped huh" He said while laughing.

"No man I'm serious it sounded like it was coming from the gas station"

"Wow you know what Sherlock your probably right lets head over there then" He said as he walked in front of Sam and started to head towards the back. "Damnit to hell"

"What?"

"I just bought these and now look there covered in dirt and mud-"Dean said as he tried to wipe of as much of the mess as possible. "Man you better have heard some chick or man scream back there Sammy or it's your ass got it"

"Tisha I hear someone hurry hide" Tishas dad said while Tisha was gasping for breath

"Ok…. Ummm" As she looked around she saw two shadows approaching the spot that she was in so she jumped behind a bush.

"Sammy I'm officially kicking your ass tonight…wait no, no I'm not your going to buy me beer and alcohol for the next two weeks" He said while pointing accusingly at his brother.

"Dean I am for sure that I heard something back here"

"Ok and I go out with Adrianna Lima right"

"Tisha if not to intrude or anything but don't those people sound awfully like those two messy people that you travel with"

"Dad what are you talking about that is not-" She said as she quieted down to hear what the two mystery people were talking about"- Oh my god it's them, it's the Winchester boys" While she turned around and peeked through the bushes that were hiding her. "Shit it's them oh no, no, no" she whined as she turned back around to her original way. "What am I going to do?"

"I have no clue haha but this is quite entertaining if I must say"

"Screw you ok seriously I mean I've had enough ok enough"

"Calm down they can't see you nor hear you at least I don't believe that they can hear you, because obviously they're still arguing so calm down"

"You're right you are absolutely right let's see what they're doing"

"Dean Come on I don't lie I heard something-"

"Don't, don't, don't start with that shit again Sammy don't you dare"

"Dean"

"Sam look why don't you go over there and sort with yourself while I go pee on that fine looking bush ok"

"Oh no" Tisha whispered. "He better not pee on this bush…daddy" She whined as she started to fidget, which made the bush move.

"Tisha, Stop!" Her dad said sternly.

"Yo Sam I swear to god this bush just moved"

"You know what dean all the teasing is getting old"

"No seriously this bush just moved like it was having a seizure or something"

AAACHUWWW

"Tisha"

"Sorry I had to sneeze these bushes are irritating me"

As Sam and Dean both looked at the bush with pure horror.

"Sam I swear to god you better have-"Dean whispered as he looked at his brother from the corner of his eye, because he was way too scared to take his eyes off the sneezing/seizure bush.

"Dean I heard it"

"On the count of three Sam" Dean said holding up his finger as he and Sam started to inch closer to the bush.

"Three!!" Dean yelled as Sam and he both jumped on the bush to grab whatever was hiding in it,

"AHHHHH!!" Tisha screamed as she felt a pair of hands grab her wrists.

"Told you I heard someone scream" Sam said as he looked to his brother while Dean looked pissed and Tisha looked confused.

"HI" she said while laughing nervously and waving shyly to her captives. "Just so you know I can totally explain"

_**That's it I hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried to make it a lot longer than the other ones since it's been a longgg time since I updated this story, it's just that I'm working on future stories at the moment so yeah review plzzz and I don't care critics is critics.**_


	7. I smell confession

I Smell Confession

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean growled as he held Tisha by her left arm.

"Let go of me Dean" Tisha said as she tried to pull and pry Deans hand off her arm.

"Not until you answer my question"

"You're hurting me"

"Answer Me!" He yelled as he spun her around and yanking her towards him. This then resolved to him grabbing both her wrists, while making her look at him.

"I said you're hurting me now get the fuck off!" Tisha yelled as she pushed Dean off with all her strength then kicked him in the shins. As she then trips and falls, she gets up and tries to run away. But only makes it a good 15-20 feet before Dean gets up and runs after her then jumps on her.

"AHH!" Tisha screams and falls in the dirt and Dean straddles her.

"Yeah sweet pea where did you think you were going-"Dean then looks around and looks back at her"-you know that kick hurt a lot"

As she looks at him, she spits on his face. "Eat shit dean"

"I will as soon as you answer my questions darling" He said as he whipped his face off "But on the contrary do you know how many germs are in the human spit very disgusting," He said sarcastically.

The woods was a hushed silence and you can hear coyotes howling in the background but other than that it was all quiet even the area where the 'two' were at. Dean looked at her as if he were trying to see her secret.

"Dean" Tisha said moving her body slightly "-I can't breath your body is crushing my lungs" she said while she wiggled under his body weight trying to find a position that she could breathe in.

Dean looked at her still pinning her down and actually took the time to look at her even in the dark she still looked great. The way her hair shinned in the moonlight how her dark skin looked god-like with even in the barely lighted area. In addition, how her face looked all distorted and in pain, she looked fairy like, as if she was not real. As the time went by an awkward silence fell over the two.

"Dean are you ok," Sam said out of breath as he raced over to where the two were.

'He was looking at me wasn't he' Tisha thought to herself as she soon saw Sam run up to them. She then quickly looked at Dean as this interruption happened and saw how his mood changed to looking irritated.

"Yeah I'm fine Sammy," Dean said as he turned his head slightly to look at his younger brother. However, he quickly turned back to her to realize that she was staring at him intently.

'Shit I think he saw me' she thought as she quickly looked away mostly at the moon.

"Dean what the hell are you doing on her get off" Sam said grabbing one of Deans arms trying to pull him off her.

Dean then realized what he was doing on top off her. "No Sammy not until she tells me what she was doing out here I mean this isn't the best party place"

"What a girl can't simply go out for a simple walk?" Tisha snapped back to Dean as if that entire moment never happened.

"Well not dressed like you, I'm sorry but last time I checked you go walking in nice tennis shoes not god forsaken knee high boots" Dean said blankly while looking at her.

"Well what can I say I am a girl with style?" Tisha said questioning him as if asking to tell him if she was wrong.

"Your wearing a pleaded mini-skirt if I didn't know you I would've thought you were a hooker"

"The hell I am my outfit is very, very classy the hooker look is soo below me," Tisha said angrily.

"So then where were you planning on going then" Sam asked looking at Tisha as if she were some random person.

"You know what this is totally not fair you guys get to interrogate me," She said in a pissed off manner. "I'm not going around asking where you guys go in the middle of the night now am I but since you guys get to ask questions so can I"

"The hell you get to," Dean said straightening out a little.

Pfffft

Tisha breathed out air "God Dean I think you're crushing my abdomen now"

"Dean just get off her"

"Ok I will but she has to promise not to run away"

"Tisha" Sam said looking at her with pleading eyes.

Tisha looked around like a stubborn child.

"Tisha"

"Ok ….god I promise" Tisha said rolling her eyes while looking dead at Dean, but Dean still did not get up.

"Girl Scouts honor" She said with an innocent smile on her face "-I would cross my heart but Deanie boy here is holding down my wrists so yeah that's a no shot sorry," She said smirking.

Dean then gets up and pulls her up while doing so.

"God fresh air" Tisha said while bending forward with her hands on her hips taking big gulps of air.

"Now answer our questions," Dean said with his hands in his pockets.

While Tisha started brushing off all the dirt and caked mud off her "God can I clean up first and also that wasn't in our agreement buddy oh pal", She said while bending over trying to make sure she was dirt, leaf and mud free.

"What you said-"

Holding up her red manicured index finger "I said that I wouldn't run away, not that I would agree to your little game of cops and robbers" She said while flipping her hair back and put her hands on her hips.

"You know your making this a lot harder than what it has to be" Dean said while he stared at her.

"Ooh I'm shaking in my boots," she said laughing while pretending to shake. "Ok how about this I will agree to your little 'kinky' game-" She said smirking "but you have to answer my question ok"

"Hell n-"

"Fine" Sam said with his arms crossed over his chest. While his brother looked at him as if he was stupid.

"I knew Sam was the smarter brother" Tisha said as her eyes lit up with joy.

"Sam come here for a second," Dean said with a very pissed off look on his face. As Sam and dean walked away out of hearing distance.

"What the hell, Sam what is your problem are you still whipped"

"Look we're not going to get anything from her unless we agree plus how hard can it be to answer a simple little question huh" Sam said looking at his older brother with a smile.

"I guess your right," Dean said looking back at her while she played with her skirt and fixed her hair. Until she saw, Dean looking at her then she smiled and flipped him off.

"Bitch" Dean said under his breath "Fine let's go"

As the boys walked back towards Tisha, they both stared at her. "So what's your question?" Sam asked looking at her dead in the face.

Tisha looked at both the boys with her arms crossed looking serious.

"Why didn't you tell me your father was John Winchester, the hunter?" She said in a very serious tone pulling out a survivor knife, from her left boot.

"Tisha how … how do you-"Sam said before he was cut off.

"The murder of Robert Evercrest" She said looking at the two boys who both looked equally confused.


End file.
